Metroid Corruption: Another Story
by willtofish
Summary: Ridley was captured in norrion. meeting another bounty hunter who is going to interigate Ridley, samus starts to fall in love but will it be returned? need reviews for more chapters. have a case of writers block sorry. it will be a while before an update i have lost my inspiration but will update when i can. need to do some major editing before i can update


disclaimer: i don't own any Metroid characters

Metroid Corruption Another Story

"I really wish you would let me torture him Dane." said Samus.

"I know you want to but you would just end up killing him and he might have valuable information" Dane said.

They were currently staring at a bound and very angry Ridley. His wings were bound open, his mouth was in a muzzle, and his arms and legs in indestructible chains. In other words, he was at their mercy.

At that statement Samus just growled, but she knew he was right. She then asked Dane "So who is going to torture him?".

"That would be me." a voice said from behind, making her jump. "Ha ha ha. Relax Samus I wouldn't hurt a fellow bounty hunter… Unless I was getting paid." the voice said.

"Samus meet Will, the Galactic Federation's best interrogator." said Dane. Samus turned around to see a young man as tall as she was in her varia suit. He was huge, to say the least. "As he said he is also a bounty hunter but he only takes interrogation and assassination contracts."

Scanning him Samus found a record of contracts bigger than hers "You won't be able to make him talk. If he could, then he would have mocked me at every meeting." she said.

"Ah, but i have a special serum to make him talk, literally." Will said. Smiling, he walked in the room and injected Ridley with the serum making him howl. Leaving the room he told Dane "Move the fleet away the pirates will soon come for him. I just need to inject our other 'guest' with the serum. It will take at least a day, for it to take affect."

Curious Samus followed him (in morph ball of course) she followed him to a hanger bay just to hear "Samus, if you wanted to learn more you just could of asked."

Surprised she came out of morph ball just to get a huge shock. His ship was nearly identical to hers. "How do you have this ship?" She asked.

"If you want to know just scan it." he said.

Surprised he knew about that she did and got another surprise.

_Assassin Class Gunship_

_Built shortly after the Hunter Class Gunship this ship far surpasses the Olympus in firepower. _

_With several cloaking generators and a radar jammer this ship is nearly undetectable but has weaker armor to compensate, but still has far more hull strength than the Hunter Class Gunship._

_With several engines this ship is far faster than the Hunter Class gunship._

"How did you get a chozo ship?" Samus asked.

"Simple, they raised me." said Will

Surprised for the third time that day she didn't say a word. "Well don't just stand there come on in. Oh and lose the suit my ship will think of you as a threat." Will said.

Reluctantly she complied and entered the ship with Will. And got tackled to the ground by a furry object. "Munchkin stop that." Will yelled

Feeling the critter get off her samus stood up to see an adorable animal by Will's feet. "Ahhhhh. What is this adorable animal?" she asked.

Chuckling he picked up the animal and said "This Samus, is a cat. She is the last of my old home I have, she means everything to me."

Samus then reached to pet the ani… cat just to get scratched strait through here zero suit. "OUCH. WHAT THE HELL? WHAT IS WITH THAT THING?" she yelled.

Laughing he said "She isn't used to you yet. Why else do you think she tackled you when you came in?"

Grumbling she slowly approached again "Yes go slowly, good. Now put the back of you hand slowly towards her so she can get your sent, good. Now she might let you pet her but come slowly." Will instructed.

Reaching out again she was able to pet her and found she was extremely soft. "Who how is she so soft?" Samus asked.

"She got that from her mother." Will said. Samus then felt a claw in her arm saying to drop it.

Seeing a sad look on his face she quickly changed the subject "So tell me how did you meet the chozo? I met them as a little girl. They saved my life after a space pirate attack on my home planet."

"Is that why you hate Ridley?" he asked.

"Yes," she said "He killed my mother right in front of me."

Seeing tears coming to her eyes Will reached up and wiped them away "Hey it's ok, I had to watch my parents, brothers, and Munchkin's mother get killed by Ridley, but before he could get to me my uncle forced his mouth shut right before he lunched a blast of plasma at me killing him and severely wounding my uncle. Having Munchkin and my extended family as my only family left put me in a deep depression."

"How did you repel the space pirates?" samus asked.

"Well my species of humans and all animal and plant species of my home planet of Earth 2 are all immune to the effects of any radiation and we are great friends with all animals there, so when the pirates attacked we just bathed the planet in radiation and the pirates who survived the radiation we killed our selfs, even their metroids were defeated by us and Munchkin here killed one." he said with a smile.

"How did she kill a metroid?" Samus asked

"It died from over feeding." he said

Shock she asked "How?"

"She has an unlimited supply of life energy." he said with a smile

"OK well back to the story." she said

"Well after I entered the depression I just wandered about with Munchkin by my side the entire time, but one day i was approached by a chozo, now only being 14 at the time i was terrified i then heard it speak it said 'Now calm down little one I won't hurt you I believe your pet here knows that. Now i can tell you are very sad, why don't you tell me what's wrong.' still scared I slowly opened up to him. It was an amazing feeling, to be able to open up like that and not be jugged. After talking with him for hours he ask me if I would like to live with him i was so happy I would be able to be with a person who actually listened because he wanted to and not get board from it. But unfortunately my uncle chose that exact moment to find me me immediately grabbed me and ran off. I was so sad that night I went to bed 4 hours before I normally did, but that night the chozo I met came over to explain what he was doing with me I didn't know what he told them but the next day they told me i could go with him I was so happy they let me I quickly pack my stuff and hugged and kissed every one good bye. On the way to his ship I ask him his name and he told me just to call him new bird. I ask him why new bird and he told me I will eventually find out why going to a moon on Bryyo and learned how to be an assassin. I also learned the major nerve points of every creature in the galaxy and how to create the speaking serum. That is my story. So Samus please tell me your story." Will said

As Samus told him her story they learned why the chozo he knew was called "New Bird" it just made them laugh, but then a thought accord to Samus she had been out of her suit for a long time now but she wasn't feeling any signs of the corruption. Puzzled she asked him "Due to Dark Samus I got corrupted but how is it there aren't any signs of it right now?"

Will simply replied "My body was infused with a naturally made substance called Anti-Pazon it leaks form my body and permeates the air so as long as you are around me you are say from the corruption."

So chatting away they suddenly realized how late it was getting "Ha ha. Looks like we lost track of time." Will said

"Well i better get going" Samus said

Heading to the exit she felt a tug on her arm turned around to face Will "Why don't you stay here for the night Samus it is really late and i could use the company." he suggested

"Well… Alright I will stay" she said

If Will's face could get any brighter he would be a lamp. "Thank you Samus and thank you again for talking to me I haven't been able to do that after new bird and the others left." he said

Crawling into the bed next to him samus couldn't help but notice how cute he looked. It was so nice meeting someone who had a life like hers. She couldn't help notice the well musceled back he had. She started to wonder how he looked without the jacket he was wearing. She mentally slapped herself for thinking about such things and thought about how good it would be to see Ridley be torched by him and fell asleep with a smile on her face


End file.
